


The Dance

by wicked_sugar



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon having a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Notes: Just alittle something that went through my head one day at work. Been meaning to upload for awhile now, only took me two months…hehe! Hope you like it. Reviews are like ding dongs ;)! Their dancing to 'At Last by Etta James'.

The blonde laid her head on the brunette's shoulder, as their bodies swayed with the music. Warm arms wrapped around each other, lost in a cocoon that blocked everything else out. Only the soft music filtered through. Brenda breathed Sharon in, the deep musk of her perfume mixed with the woman's own unique scent.

The very scent of her Capt'n was enough to calm her down, make her feel completely safe at the same time. Her fingers spread across the brunette's lean back, she just couldn't get close enough to her love. Just wanting to melt into Sharon. A kiss is dropped on the crown of her blonde head, as gentle fingers caressed her hips.

Brenda adores dancing, was overjoyed to find out so did Sharon. Here in their living room was by far her favorite place to dance. Just them, no one else, lost in their own little world. Brenda could just surrender to the peace this gave her. Trailing soft kisses up Sharon's neck. "I love you so much" is breathed in the brunette's ear

~ Fin


End file.
